If I fall, You're going down with me
by Jamsey
Summary: one shot with the song 'if i fall, you're going down with me' will jack fall, or hang onto the wire?


Disclaimer- I don't own POTC, nor do I own the lyrics to the song 'If I fall you're going down with me'.

Just a lil' thing I thought up. Let me know what you thing.

* * *

Jack stumbled through the town. He was just out of a fight and to go some where to rest. The cut in his side was causing him to slow down and there was a lot of blood coming out.

There were a couple places he could go in this town, but there was one that he knew he would be able to come in and not worry about her taking anything of his.

Isabella's house. She was an old friend of his; they went way back to when they were children. And he had been told that she liked him, when she found out that he knew about that, she stopped hanging out with him.

He came to the small cottage at the top of the hill that was highlighted by the full moon.

Jack almost ran to the door. He knocked once, then fell down.

* * *

Isabella was reading by the fireplace, when there was a loud knock, then it sounded like some one falling.

"Oh my," She said, then set her book down and walked to the door. There was a man lying there with blood stained on his shirt.

"Izzy, I need help," The man whispered, using a nickname only one person had used on her.

"Ok, Jack," She whispered back, then pulled him into the house. It was hard, considering how much bigger he was compared to her, but she managed to pull him in, and set him on a blanket on the floor.

Hours later after she had his cut cleaned and bandaged, she stared at him. _Why is here now? Why did he come to my house, he could have gone anywhere else._

She had cup of tea and stayed by his side until he woke up the next morning.

"Are you going to stay awake this time?" Isabella asked when she saw his eyes flutter open.

"I thin' so, love," He said, groggily.

"Don't call me love. I'm not one of those women, Jack," Isabella said, then stood up and went to the kitchen.

Her cottage was a two level home. The first level was basically one room that she seperated by the way it was decorated. The second level had two bedrooms. One for her, and one for a guest.

"Sorry," he said, slowly sitting up.

"Jack, why did you come to my door?" Isabella asked as she cracked eggs into a frying pan. "Why did you have to come to me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't turn me away."

"You know me too well," Isabella said, then turned to face him.

She had to undress him last night to dress his wound, and his shirt was too dirty so she didn't even bother putting it back on. And now she wished she had put the shirt back on. That body was too much for her.

"You better hurry up and leave. I have company coming over today," she said, then threw some bacon into the boiling grease.

Once the food was done, Jack ate in silence while Isabella watched him.

"I thank you for everything," Jack said, pulling on his stained shirt.

"You're welcome," Isabella said, holding the door open for him.

Then he left, and Isabella's world fell apart. It was great having him there to take care of. To have him in her _house_ was the best part. And now he was gone, to never come back again.

* * *

Jack was gone, and he had every intention of _not_ going back. But there was something about her.

He wondered around the dirty area of the town, looking for some company, but he always found his attention back on the hill.

After a very attractive woman slapped him in the face for not paying enough attention, he went back to Isabella's to talk to her about what she did to him.

He came to the bottom of the hill and the full moons light once again lighted the house.

He rapped on the door quickly. Isabella answered the door wearing a light nightgown and she had a candle in her hand.

"What are you doing here Jack?"

"The night's got me acting crazy," he said, then walked into the house. He grabbed the candle from her hand and lit the chandelier.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella asked, sitting down at the table.

Jack sat across from her and smiled at the way the light danced across her sun kissed skin.

"I don't know."

They stared at each other, trying to read each other's mind.

"I should go," Jack said. He still didn't know why he came here. To her of all people. Even when they were younger he felt something pulling him to her. And now that he's seen her again, and they're older. That pull is stronger yet.

* * *

Isabella watched Jack leave again. He wasn't going to come back again. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did.

"Good thing he woke me, I would have kept on sleeping," She said, then set off to get ready for work.

Though it was the middle of the night, she had a job at the local tavern, singing every night to entertain the drunkards.

She hated the drunks, but loved the pay.

As she dressed, she thought of what songs she should sing. And there was one song, that stood out in her mind. 'If I fall you're going down with me'.

She smiled as she left the house and headed to the tavern.

* * *

Jack sat at the bar of a tavern that wasn't far from Isabella's. He ordered his rum and just wanted to sit there with his thoughts, and hope they would eventually fade away.

His attention went to the stage when he heard music start up. He saw Isabella in a revealing dress singing a song that put him on the spot.

* * *

Before Isabella started singing, she saw Jack sitting at the bar. At first she wondered if she should continue with her song choice, but the song called to her.

Was it the pull of the moon now baby  
that led you to my door.  
You say the nights got you acting crazy  
I think it's something more.  
I've never felt the earth move honey  
Until you shook my tree.  
Nobody runs from the law now baby  
of love and gravity it pulls you so strong.  
Baby you gotta hold on.

If I fall you're going down with me  
you're going down with me baby if I fall.  
You can't take back every little chill you give me  
you're going down with me baby heart and all ooh yeah.

Were hanging right on the edge now baby  
the wind is getting stronger.  
We're hanging on by a thread now honey  
we can't hold on much longer.  
It's a long way down but it's too late.

If I fall you're going down with me  
you're going down with me baby if I fall.  
You can't take back every little chill you give me  
you're going down with me baby heart and all ooh yeah.

Ooh baby I couldn't get any higher.  
This time I'm willing to dance on the wire  
if I fall...if I fall.

Cause if I fall you're going down with me  
You're going down with me baby if I fall.  
You can't take back every little chill you gave me  
you're going down with me baby heart and all.

Jack let the lyrics wash over him as Isabella bowed and went back stage.

He swallowed. The song was about him and her. About her being in love with him, and he being in love her, and her wanted it more than anything else.

Jack finished off his drink then left the tavern.

* * *

Isabella made her way back to her home after two hours of singing. After her first song, she hadn't seen Jack.

She walked into her house and saw a note that was quickly writing.

It said:

_I'm hanging on. I'm going to fall from the wire yet._

Isabella dropped the note and held back the tears. She couldn't expect anything less from a pirate.


End file.
